1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a catalyst for purifying exhaust gases which very efficiently removes nitrogen oxides, carbon monoxide and hydrocarbons, which are the noxious components of exhaust gases from internal combustion engines, and the like. The catalyst of the present invention has high mechanical strength and durability at high temperatures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various catalysts have been suggested up to the present for removing the noxious components from exhaust gases discharged from various combustion devices. Catalysts containing platinum, palladium or rhodium as an ingredient supported on an alumina carrier are considered to have a relatively superior purifying activity. However, these catalysts are still unable to meet the requirements for the purification of motor vehicle exhaust gases because they cannot remove nitrogen oxides, CO and hydrocarbons from the exhaust gases in high efficiency, and they do not have superior strength and durability at high temperatures. Therefore, a need continues to exist for a catalyst of improved efficiency for removing noxious components from exhaust gases.